mctcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Rules/How to Play
This is a quick overview of the game's rules. Think of this page as the little instruction manual you'd normally find in starter decks. ;) Also, any cards should be created taking into consideration these rules, so there's no confliction. Parts of the Play Area Deck Consists of exactly 64/ a full inventory of cards. You draw cards from here each turn. At the left side of the Battle Area. The Void Below the deck, discarded cards go here. Inventory/Hand Not an actual part of the play area since it's usually on your hand (hence the name), and your opponent mustn't see it. Here are the cards you can play in your Survival phase. It may only have up to 10 cards. Battle Area Mobs, Structures and your Player card are played here. It's divided in 3 zones: Battle Front: At the top. Mob cards are played here. Village: In the middle. Structures are played here. Throne: At the very bottom of the Battle Area. Your Player card and his items go here. Resource Pile Below the battle area at the left. Your resources go here. Enviroment At the right of your resource pile. Location cards are played here. Startup Each player starts the game with a deck of 64 cards. Each deck is shuffled by the opposite player, and each player draws 5 cards for their initial inventory. Then, each player looks for a Player card in their deck, and the first one found is put into play. The Player card is very important - if it's knocked out and there's no other Player cards to replace it in the player's Inventory, he loses the match. A player can also lose when his deck has no more cards. Who goes first is decided through a coin, rock-paper-scissors or another random method, and that player's turn starts. Quick Overview of Card Types The upper-left box determines the type of card. These are the main types: Player Face: Player card. This is the main card type - you defend your player while trying to eliminate the opponent's. Brick: Structure. They have diverse functions, usually defending the player (those with the Shelter ability). They have a Resource cost. No Box/Nothing: Resource. Those can be used to play Structure cards which require them - when doing so, you "tap" them by rotating it 90 degrees to the right. At your next Start Phase they're "untapped" (go back to normal). Resources can also be attached like items to Mob or Player cards that require them, for attacks or special abilities. Iron Pickaxe: Location. Some of them change gameplay through their effect, while others serve as a constant source of resources. When using a resource created by one of these cards, it's tapped. Bone: Mob. These are pretty similar to player cards, and can be used to damage your opponent's Player or other cards with health. They're played in the Battle Front. Iron Chestplate: Item. Can be attached to a player, or a mob that specifically says it's able to use items, for it to use the item. Card icons other than those, particularly Cake and Golden Apple, have pretty diverse functions: Cake: Special card. Usually an one-use card which is then discarded. Golden Apple: Expansion, or Mod card. They involve stuff that isn't in Mojang's original Minecraft game. Turn Phases A turn has the following phases: Start Phase The player draws a card, unless it's his/her first turn. If your Inventory has more than 10 cards, discard some until it has 10. (S)he may put a Resource from his/her Inventory in his/her Resource pile. Survival Phase The player may play any other cards in this phase, such as Mob, Structure, Item and Location cards. Battle Phase The player may choose to attack the opponent by tapping Mob cards that will attack. The Player card itself may also attack, without tapping it. You may choose which Mobs or Structures to attack, but if you attack a Structure or the opponent's Player, the opponent may choose to block the attack with a Mob card, or an Structure with the Shelter ability if the Player is attacked. Tapped Mob cards can't block attacks to your Structures. End Phase Cards whose HP has reached 0 are discarded, and any effects that end in this phase do so. Then it's the other player's turn. How to Win To win, you must either bring the opponent's Player card to 0 without him being able to play a new one. A player also loses when he has no cards on his/her deck. Have fun playing!